Eugene Judd (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Eugene Milton Judd Nicknames: Gene Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Bouncer, adventurer, bullfighter former mercenary Legal Status: Citizen of Canada with a criminal record Identity: Public; although his association with Alpha Flight was considered classified information, Puck never went to great lengths to conceal his secret identity. Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Alpha Flight Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Puck (Zuzha Yu) (daughter) First Appearance: Alpha Flight # 1 (1983) Origin: Puck contained the spirit of Raazer within him. History Born in 1914, Eugene Milton Judd was both a giant of a man and an incredible athlete. He became a mercenary seeking the Black Blade of Baghdad. Upon claiming it, he was attacked by the being known as Razar that possessed the blade. The spirit of Raazer lengthened Judd's lifespan, but also caused him great pain and to become much shorter. Judd continued to travel the world. It is known that he met the author Ernest Hemingway in Spain. He is also very familiar with Wolverine and the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). He met Modred the Mystic while battling the Brass Bishop. Years later, Guardian broke him out of jail and offered membership in Alpha Flight. He agreed and took the name of Puck. The spirit's curse was removed, leaving Puck as a taller but much older man. Loki transported Puck to Tibet as part of his schemes. While there, Puck sought out a llama hoping to get away from everything, as he had grown tired of the world. Tibet itself was being overtaken by the Chinese military at the time. After meeting with him, the llama offered Puck a choice: to be reunited with his friends who were in danger or to travel throughout the other dimensions. He chose to save his friends and was sent to the realm of the Dreamqueen. Although the others were freed, Dreamqueen captured Puck and tortured him. She restored his youth to ensure she could torture him endlessly. Puck was reunited with the others and freed as they returned from battling the evil sorceror Llan. Puck was placed in a hospital to recover from his injuries. He was then abducted by the Master of the World and experimented on. Sasquatch (Walter Langowski) was able to undo the damage, and Puck was 'compressed' into a young, dimunitive form. Since then he has remained a loyal member of Alpha Flight. He has been called the 'heart and soul' of the team. Characteristics Height: 3'6" Weight: 225 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black (usually shaved) Unusual Features: Puck has become dimunitive and his lifespan has been increased. Powers Strength Level: In his current form, Puck possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. Prior to undergoing the process that granted him superhuman strength, Puck possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engaged in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: *Due to genetic manipulation of his cellular structure, Pucks tissues are condensed at a molecular level which renders his body akin to compressed rubber. As a result Puck possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, and endurance. *Puck's lifespan has been artificially extended by Razer and Dreamqueen. *Puck can enter a trancelike state Known Abilities:'''Puck is a professional level athlete and fighter, with astounding skill in these areas for a man of his size. He had trained himself to be as strong and physically capable as it is possible for a person of his size to be prior to receiving his superhuman abilities. He had the speed and agility of a 6-foot tall athlete. He is particularly adept at gymnastics, and is capable of executing a series of cartwheels with such speed and force that he can bowl over a crowd of people almost twice his size. (It is this spinning stunt that earned him a comparison to a hockey puck, and hence his nickname). He is a self-taught fighter with decades of experience in hand-to-hand combat and a special fighting style designed to take advantage of his stature. His overall superb physical condition provides him with reflexes, recovery time, and stamina far exceeding the average for a 6-foot adult male. Puck also has many other unusual talents, most of which have yet to be revealed. He is a successful bullfighter, has some knowledge of sorcery (although no real ability at practicing it), and can put himself into a temporary death-like coma. Miscellaneous '''Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: On a few occasions Judd used the Black Blade of Baghdad. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Puck appearances list External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Canadian Category:Alpha Flight members